This proposal is designed to characterize the "natural history" of, and the role phosphorus may have on, calcium absorption in uremic dogs. Calcium absorption and calcium binding protein will be measured in three groups of animals (differing phosphorus intakes) at various glomerular filtration rates and before and after the administration of 25 (OH)D3 and 1,25 (OH)2D3.